


Hoodwinked

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tales, Ficlet, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hoodwinked

Harry walked down the sunlit path heading from Hogsmeade toward Hogwarts. He had a parcel to deliver to the headmistress as she wasn't feeling well.

Unfortunately it was a controlled substance and required an Auror to accompany the deliveryman. Killing two birds with one stone, Harry offered to take it himself, dressed in full Auror regalia, his scarlet red robes flapping in the breeze behind him.

Coming around a bend in the path, Harry almost ran right into Remus Lupin who was looking a little worse for wear as last night had been the full moon.

"Harry!" Remus said in greeting. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"What are you doing at Hogwarts, Remus?" Harry asked as they walked together.

"Had a romp in the Forest last night." Remus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the back of his neck on it. It came away filthy and possibly blood-stained. "What about you? What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

Harry lifted up the parcel. "Visiting the Headmistress. I've got to deliver this to her."

"Anything interesting?" Remus eyed him carefully and Harry started to wonder if the rumours of his addiction to Muggle drugs was true. He'd heard from Neville that Remus was buying rather interesting plants from him but a little herb was harmless unlike the narcotic potion he was carrying.

"Oh, nothing really," he decided to play it close to his chest for now. That was the reason an Auror was required after all.

"Maybe I could carry it up for you, let you go on your way." Remus gave him a wolfish grin and Harry slid his free hand into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around his wand.

"That won't be necessary, Remus, thanks. It was good to see you!" Harry started walking a bit faster.

Remus hurried to catch up to him and Harry was afraid he was actually going to have to hex his old friend. Remus reached for his arm and then suddenly from out of the trees swooped a large, black...

"Snape?" Harry said, moving out of the way as Snape tackled Remus to the ground.

"Get off me, you old bat," Remus said, glaring up at Snape, who was straddling his chest and had his wand tip pressed to Remus's throat.

"I suggest you find your way home, wolf, or I won't be responsible for my actions," Snape hissed, voice low.

Harry shivered.

Snape climbed off and then backed away from Remus, who stood slowly, then brushed himself off though it did very little good. His brown, shabby robes still looked brown and shabby with or without the dirt on them.

"Watch out for him, Harry," Remus said cryptically and then Disapparated.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked as Snape fell in step beside him. "He was the one trying to get the parcel for the headmistress."

"I've no interest in your parcel, Potter," Snape said, his voice low. Harry noticed his face was pale as if he rarely spent time in the sun. He'd always been pale, that was true, but there was something different about him. Harry found himself imagining the feel of all that smooth, pale skin beneath his fingers.

When they reached the front doors of the castle, Snape turned to Harry and leaned in close. The way his eyes positively gleamed was entrancing.

Harry wanted to kiss him.

"Perhaps you should drop that off with the headmistress and then come down to my chambers." Harry could have sworn he said, "Little boy", but Snape's lips had stopped moving.

"That sounds brilliant," Harry replied, thinking he'd never heard a better idea in his life. Harry grinned and walked purposefully toward the headmistress's office, not seeing the way Snape ran his tongue over his very sharp teeth.

Later, sprawled on naked, Harry wondered if it was possible to be sucked dry through his cock. Snape certainly seemed like he was going to try. Harry didn't even notice when Snape's mouth moved to the inside of his thigh.

And bit.


End file.
